Call center agents are used to provide customer service and support. Commonly, call center agents are assigned to particular queues within the call center. Each queue is adapted to provide particular types of services. For example, different queues can be defined for performing or facilitating different types of transactions with customers.
Contact center operation is typically monitored by one or more supervisors. Due in part to the automated control and monitoring features provided by many contact centers, supervisors become tethered to their desks in order to monitor the contact center. Alternatively, supervisors are dependent on a wall board showing contact center status and/or configuration information. However, a wall board does not allow a supervisor to take corrective action if a problem has or is seen as developing in the contact center. In order to obtain more frequent and/or timely information then is provided by a wall board, some supervisors carry laptops so they can monitor the contact center health and take corrective action if necessary. As another alternative, some supervisors use cell phones to get email, which leaves them reliant on someone or some system to generate an email to notify them if there is a problem. Moreover, upon receiving an email, the supervisor must return to their desk in order to obtain current status information, and in order to take any corrective action. Time is of the essence in a contact center, therefore delays in taking action can result in a contact center not meeting its business objectives, such as maintaining certain minimum service levels.